


Reading order of my works

by dhapin



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhapin/pseuds/dhapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the reading order of my works for those who are interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading order of my works

For those who lack any history of Illyana I recommend you go to Wikipedia and type in Illyana Rasputin and read of the tale of Magik. Good short history and summation.

 

Here is the recommended reading order of my stories (time wise for Illyana). Some stories are in work at the time of this list's creation.

 

Illyana 1.0 (before she dies in Inferno).

\----------------------------------------------------------

Repentance - Sam issues

New Mutants lazy Saturday - Issues with Rahne, talk with Dani

Conflicts - Rahne has issues with Illyana

Nightmares and cocoa - Issues with Rahne

Magic Meltdown (big story)

Some things Illyana's teammates learned about her - Short stories

Do unto others - Issues with New Mutants

Training flashbacks - Cat issues

Lockheed - Some shorts about the little dragon

 

 

Illyana 2.0 (When she is brought back, YEA!).

\------------------------------------------------------------

There are no snowflakes in hell - Illyana reborn in trauma

Naked and afraid - Her time in Limbo before dealing with Belasco

Mosh pit - Right after she regains her soul sword

Scary Things - Story about her missing years

Cats Cradle -Story about her missing years Love story

Demon engines **(in work)**

Pride Prejudice and Zombies -Story about her missing years **(in work)**

The void -Just how did Legion return?

Top Gear X - Top gear and Illyana, Humor but also very serious (in work)

Mistakes were made - John Constantine crossover

Inquiring minds want to know - John Constantine crossover

Payback's a bitch - John Constantine crossover

Handy Man - John Constantine crossover

Mannie - Short dealing with Mannie

Scents of traumas past - Kitty issues

Even demons cry - Soul reintegration, bit weak

Snowflake on ice - My first big story, series of shorts

Tag I'm it - Laura (X-23 series of stories)

Namor in pursuit - Humor

Magic mischief - Humor

Little birds and cracks in the shell - Issues with reintegration

4am coffee - Emma and naught talk

Morning light - Naughtily story (written on a dare)

Drink you under the table - Humor

Um sorry about your brother - How Kitty and Illyana got back together

I'm the nice one? - Humor (girls night out)

Why Snowflake? - Self examination

Black ice - Depression

One night stand - Naughtily story

Cosmic girl talk - Kitty and Illyana talk

Advantages of being a teleporter - I'm stuck in an airport

What to do about Magik - Series of shorts, transition story to Illyana 3.0  **(In work)**

 

 

Illyana 3.0 (The rebuilt Marvel Universe, not sure just how she's changed)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bedtime for Sapna - Illyana deals with the abandoned child Sapna **(in work)**

Snowflake En-Tango'd - Illyana and Leah **(in work)**

Hellfire - Illyana, Kurt, and the Ghost Riders ****(in work)****

The Magicians and Magik - TV series The Magicians crossover **(in work)**


End file.
